4story_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdoms
The Military Defugel Defugel was built by a former powerful and skillful field general of all Iveria, KingNeban Maha. It was he who was able to form a powerful centralized kingdom and hold possession of Binah, the biggest granary of all Iveria; and thus agriculture thrived in Defugel which enabled the nation to hold the most powerful military power in all Iveria. Defugel legions, who were specially trained through a method known to be invented by Neban Maha himself, is known for its special infantry engagement of forming a practically impossible to break close formation. It is because of this formation that even the most courageous Broa cavalries dare not to confront them. Unlike the Defugel legions, the capital of Defugel takes the most defensive characteristics. This fortress was built by Neban Maha, also a survivor of the Nardwasil Battle, in preparation for the Lahoor invasion. Surrounded by thick walls, these are traits easily found in the Maha Tronbion Great King Castle. Defugel remains to be at peace with Broa. Craxion, on the other hand, remains to be hostile toward Defugel even after the truce of the great war. Battles continues today in Ardri, Chesed, Geburah and Taikonteroga every day. Craxion, a Nation of Magic and Alchemy Craxion is a country of magic built by Luad Lopes. Unlike Defugel, Craxion is a decentralized country. Although most of the authorities are laid in the hands of the princes, the Blo Brunak Magic knights of the royal guards of the emperor Luad are spread all over the country to ensure stability. The spiritual Elixir magic shield, spread all over the mountains and swamp, helps to overcome the nature of scarce natural resources. Farm lands, which were needed to feed the massive military force, were scarce in Craxion. Therefore, it was necessary for the Kingdom to build a small force of high quality. For this reason, Luad established a magic school in his hometown of Netzach to raise the Blo Brunak Magic knights of extraordinary powers. Thanks to his effort, Craxion was able to build a military force equal to Defugel and Broa with only 1/3 the size. Before Luad seized power and proclaimed himself the rightful heir to the throne, the country was formerly owned by a queen named Brit. Malkuth, the capital of Craxion, still bears her trace of mystic and nature friendly quality. Because the former queen castle is protected by a magic shield, there are no traces of thick walls. Only the beautiful garden covers the place. Although officially Broa is his ally and Defugel his enemy, there have been secret attempts to take back the Remains of Avalon Castle from Broa. Local war rages on in all areas of Iveria today with Defugel. Broa, Brave Mercenaries of trading nation Country of Mercenaries Broa After the death of Queen Brit, when Luad and Neban Maha were struggling for power over the control of all Iveria, it was Tristan who gathered the refugees in the southern Iveria to form a new kingdom called Broa. Military, economy and development works around the Tristan. However, unlike the Lion King Neban Maha has centralized government, Tristan is known to be friendly with all people. The Mercenary King is also a nickname loved by people of Broa. Although most of its land consists of deserts, by staying neutral to both Defugel and Craxion and by sending mercenaries to both countries he saw fit, Broa was able to grow in strength to match the power of either Defugel or Craxion within 10 years of its country hass formation. By its nature of pursuing rationality, Bra has capital Thebekut is nothing like the beauty and the enormous size its neighboring countries has capital hold. There are merchant unions, and training ground near the canal that was built for trading. Its unique structure in known to be suitable for hosting both guests from Defugel and Craxion as it was designed to block each country has envoy from meeting each other. Even though at current stat, Broa insists on remaining neutral to both Defugel and Craxion, tension is building up between Broa and Craxions who seeks to regain the lost land of Remains of Avalon Castle and Defugel who is also at dispute with Broa regarding the land of Binah. Because of this, there are rumors that war is eminent.